


You Could Have Been Hurt

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Beast Master!Hiccup, M/M, Protective!Hiccup, Set after Rise of the Guardians, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: How Jack's boyfriend handled the plot of Rise of the Guardians as he learns about it.





	You Could Have Been Hurt

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || You Could Have Been Hurt || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Could Have Been Hurt

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, angst, concern

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "You could have been hurt!" for HiJack.

How Jack's boyfriend handled the plot of _Rise of the Guardians_ as he learns about it.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_You Could Have Been Hurt_

Jack jumped slightly as he was suddenly crowded against the wall by an angrily glowering Beast Master. Emerald eyes were dark and irritated.

"He-ey, Hics. Haven't seen you in weeks", grinned Jack innocently.

"You _joined the Guardians_. You _fought the Boogeyman_ ", growled Hiccup irritated, crowding Jack in some more.

He paused for a moment for emphasis. "I leave for _two weeks_ for a dragon-migration in Europe, you promise you'll be fine and you _literally get dragged into a war_."

"Yuuup. Sums it up pretty well", nodded Jack, blinking and tilting his head.

"Jack", groaned Hiccup frustrated, resting his forehead against Jack's. "You could have been hurt! I was away and you could have been hurt. Don't _do_ that to me, Snowflake."

"I'm sorry", whispered Jack gently, tilting Hiccup's head so he could kiss his boyfriend of two centuries.

He had met Hiccup and fallen in love with him lifetimes ago and while he did not regret helping in the fight against Pitch, he _did_ regret worrying Hiccup. His boyfriend was his everything, after all, and he knew he was Hiccup's everything.

Hiccup sighed into the kiss. "No more battles against ancient, scary villains without me, Snowflake. Promise?"

Jack rolled his eyes fondly. "Promise, Dragon Rider."

"Why am I not believing you?", sighed Hiccup with a wry smile, knowing his boyfriend too well.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
